1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the field of a projector that modulates a light flux emitted from a light source in accordance with image information and projects the resultant light flux, there is a known technology for cooling an object to be cooled, such as a liquid crystal light valve, by providing thin wires in the space between the object to be cooled and a cooling air blowoff port and blowing air to produce a turbulent flow (see JP-A-2003-66534, for example).
In the related art disclosed in JP-A-2003-66534, however, when the space between the liquid crystal light valve and a polarizer is narrowed, the produced turbulent flow becomes a laminar flow because vortices of the turbulent flow that enter the narrowed space dissipate, disadvantageously resulting in poor cooling effect. To enhance the cooling effect, it is conceivable to increase the output of a cooling unit. In this case, however, noise produced when the cooling unit is driven is problematic. It is alternatively conceivable to enhance the cooling effect by forming the liquid crystal light valve with a material having high heat conductivity. In this case, however, an increase in cost is problematic.